The New World: A History
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: (Written for a Hogwarts Assignment)


**Written for Hogwarts: _Major & Minor Arcana _\- Assignment 10**

 **Words - 1799**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **Neville Longbottom**

After the war, Neville sought the quiet life. This, however, we unachievable for any witch or wizard who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. While his friend, Harry Potter, seemed to be the media's focus. Neville found himself in the Prophet quite a few times, and some for reasons he did not understand.

" _My favourite one was 'Longbottom has Lunch',"_ He disclosed _, "There was a picture of me looking pretty sad, looking at a bowl of soup from the Leaky Cauldron. The article said that I looked so unhappy because the soup was terrible, and this caused the Cauldron to have empty tables until I made a counter statement. When really, I had just heard that Trevor, my toad, had died. There's kind of a big difference there_."

Neville was also featured in Witch Weekly, in the top five 'Most Eligible Bachelors' at only nine-teen. He replaced Barnes Bullwinkle and Gilderoy Lockhart for that spot.

 _"_ _It was a great honour, but I just didn't get it. I was a bachelor because I had barely left high-school; which solely involved learning, fighting evil, and trying to stay alive. Not exactly an encouraging environment for budding relationships."_

On the first anniversary of Voldemorts defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts, Mr Longbottom was one of the first to be recognised and commended by the Ministry, along with the rest of the _Order of the Phoenix_ and _Dumbledore's Army_. Neville received the badge of bravery, must to his surprise, and a ceremonious 'Knight-hood'; only given out to five others.

 _"_ _I never expected the sorting hat to be right, I honestly thought it had made a mistake. But as I stood there, holding that medal thinking, '_ Now the whole world thinks I'm brave' _, I realised; I was brave, just not stupid," Neville explained with a smile._

Sadly, two weeks after the ceremony, his grandmother Augusta Longbottom fell ill and died in St Mungos. Taking this hard, Mr Longbottom was not seen out in the wizarding community for some time after this. When asked, Neville admitted that he " _went to see [his] Uncle,"_ in Bulgaria who was his only living family member, apart from his parents.

" _Was I sad? Are you kidding me? Of course! But, without the support of all my friends I couldn't have done it. After_ she _was gone, Mrs Weasley seemed to take me in. It was actually at the next 'Weasley Thanksgiving' that I met Hannah…"_

Hannah Abbott was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Neville and also enjoys Herbology, which is Mr Longbottom's passion. They knew each other since they started at Hogwarts, but in their sixth year, Hannah was taken out of Hogwarts due to her mother's death and never returned.

 _"_ _We 'reunited' at Thanksgiving,"_ Hannah said on her wedding day _, "I remember it perfectly. I had given my condolences to him, because of his grandmother's death, and I thought I knew what he was feeling. He looked at me like seeing me for the first time and just, well… tried to ask me to get a drink. It came out more like strangled choking…"_

It was obvious from the beginning that the two were in love and almost made for each other. They began dating and spent almost every day together. Hannah joined the Ministry, working under Arthur Weasley in O ffice for the 'Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects', but Neville still had no idea what he wanted to be. He knew that he had fought enough in his life time, disclosing to Auror Harry Potter, that this publically favoured career for him was never going to work. It was, in fact, Hannah who suggested that the Herbology enthusiast apply to be a Hogwarts professor.

Around this time, his co-leader for the DA, Luna Lovegood, left to study creatures in Romania. Leaving only two members of the Hogwarts 'silver trio' of the Second Wizarding War.

Mr and Mrs Longbottom's wedding was a big hurrah, as almost all of the war survivors were invited and did attend. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly had very little else to say in the lead up to the big day, than what the known plans were and who was coming. For weeks after the event, the attendees' outfits were showing up in the news, and in all independent magazines as well. Shops were flooded as fanatic witches rushed to buy the dress that their favourite 'celebrity' wore. " _I don't think we had stock left of the gown Ms Weasley wore, or the number that Ms Granger sported, for weeks,"_ owner of Gladrags Wizardwear told reporters.

After rigorous training and years of experience, Neville Longbottom replaces the aged Professor Pomona Sprout as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After only a few months, Neville became one of the favourite teachers at the school.

" _He's so nice, and so smart, and sooo handsome! If he wasn't married, half the girls in the school would have lined up to get the job,_ " Melinda Cheers, Hogwarts Alumni, took Herbology throughout the seven years "… _just to stare and Professor Longbottom all day."_

More tragedy strikes the Longbottom family as Neville's father, Frank Longbottom, dies in his ward at St Mungos after fighting a difficult battle with his injuries and mental complications, following the brutal torture carried out by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Supported by his family and friends, and the remaining friends of his parents, Neville attends his fathers' funeral. Something that many of the attendees did not know was, the funeral had been delayed a few days so that it would coincide with the day that Frank and his wife, Alice Longbottom lost their lives, so to speak. Half way through the service, Neville received a call from the hospital. This was to inform him that his mother had improved.

" _When I got the call, I couldn't believe it. By that point I was only expecting to hear bad news. Maybe even to find out I need to organise a second funeral in one week. The woman who told me, she sounded so happy. Mary, was her name; she had been looking after them since I was a kid. I think she may have been almost as happy as I was_."

Alice's brother, Bruce Williams, had taken responsibility for her. Moving back from Bulgaria to look after her. Neville and Hannah visit her often, and when they discovered that she was only going to get better, they planned to re-new their vows.

 _"_ _We wanted to have one of our mothers at our wedding, but at the time, that was impossible. But when my mum started to get better… we had to take the opportunity,"_ Neville laughed as he spoke _, "We rushed it all, and managed to organise everything within a week, with help (of course)."_

They picked a day when the sun was shining and Alice Longbottom was the happiest anyone had seen her in years. Tears were shed as Hannah's father took her down the small aisle again. Vows were repeated and Alice handed over their rings, which they replaced onto their fingers. It was beautiful.

 _"_ _Undoubtedly the happiest moment of my life,"_ Alice told the select few guests invited.

Her happiness was elated once more, when Hannah announced that she was expecting. Nine months later the pair welcomed their first child, Alice Maryella Longbottom to the world. Named after both of their parents, the baby came into the world happy and healthy. The girls' namesake held her grandchild and cried, exclaiming that the gods had blessed this family. The child was passed to Godparents, Harry and Ginny Potter, and then introduced to the wizarding world.

Neville's life continued to look up over the next three years, as he released a best-selling book, called 'The Life and Knowledge of a Herbology Nut', he is appointed head of the Gryffindor House as well as deputy Headmaster. He also welcomed back his best-friend, Luna Lovegood, from her lengthy trip to around the world.

This elated time did not last long for the Professor. His wife fell pregnant again, but the healers warned her against carrying it to term, as there was a detected problem with the pregnancy. Hannah did so anyway, and gave birth to son, August Frank Longbottom. To the absolute devastation of her husband, she did not survive and passed away shortly after the birth. First the first week, Godparents, Harry and Luna, share the responsibility of raising the child, while Neville grieves. The funeral is quickly organised and take care of within the week. Every member of Dumbledore's Army attended, as well as many of their old Hogwarts classmates.

 _"_ _Everyone looked so shocked,"_ Ernie McMillian said _, "I mean, it was Hannah, everyone expected her to live forever."_

Neville took time off from his position at Hogwarts to take care of his children. He received help and unlimited support from his friends, especially Ms Lovegood. As August's godmother, Luna spent a lot of time with the children. They started creating a very strong bond with each other. Luna had two sons, Lorcan and Lysander, who came back from her trips with her. They were just over Augusts' age and got along faster than both the parents expected.

" _They were inseparable,"_ Luna admitted _, "I really didn't expect it, I hoped, but didn't expect_. _The boys even took to Neville faster than I had hoped, they usually don't like strangers._ "

On August's third birthday Neville admitted that he needed to move on.

 _"_ _Hanging on to Hannah is only making it harder. I get sad whenever I look at August and I hate that. I love my son, and I never want this day to be a sad day again."_

Soon after this, to no one's surprise, Neville and Luna began dating and announced their marriage within the year. They had both lost partners and knew how fragile life was. " _We didn't want to risk waiting,"_ Neville smiled, when asked. They surprised friends and family when they arrived at the Weasley Christmas bonanza with four children and two wedding rings. They had eloped. " _As he said, no point waiting,"_ Luna told guests after they announced it.

Neville returned to Hogwarts and is one of the most innovative Professors Hogwarts have ever had. His career is only looking up, with reports that Headmistress McGonagall is set to retire soon.

" _I have never been happier. I have four beautiful children who all lost a parent, and were able to get one back as we found love again. I don't think I regret anything I have done_ _in my life, as it all lead to this moment. I think everything happens for a reason, sometimes we just don't see that reason until years down the track. Bring on the next years of my life!"_


End file.
